The invention relates to thin film fusible elements that are supported on substrates and electrical fuses employing them.
It is known to provide fusible elements from thin films of conductive material supported on insulating substrates. This permits an element thickness that is less than that achievable by stamping (i.e., 0.002") in order to provide low-current capacity and ease of handling at low-current capacity. Examples of patents describing fusible elements having thin films of conductive material on substrates provided by various deposition techniques are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,544; 4,140,988; 4,208,645; 4,376,927; 4,494,104; 4,520,338; 4,749,980; and 4,873,506.